


The High Ground

by OliviaKenobi



Category: STAR WARS A NEW HOPE, star wars return of the jedi - Fandom, star wars revenge of the sith, star wars the clone wars
Genre: the high ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaKenobi/pseuds/OliviaKenobi
Summary: The real reason Anakin turned to the dark side, and why he returned to the light.





	The High Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Here Steph :)

     Obi-Wan enjoyed being a privileged master of the High Ground. If it seemed that him and an opponent were evenly matched, it always gave him a slight boost. Sometimes, the High Ground allowed him to win against a tougher opponent. He felt quite blessed to have it; once you have the High Ground, you have it for life.

     Then there was the time Ahsoka recieved the honor of having the High Ground. Sure, she was under the control of the embodiment of the dark side itself, but it still stayed with her. The High Ground basically becomes part of the body, like an arm or a leg. It takes a lot to lose it.

     And of course, there was Anakin. You'd think that the Chosen One would practically own the High Ground, right? Nope. Anakin never fully grasped the High Ground... Obi-Wan and Ahsoka took it from him every time. You can't receive the High Ground if you never have a chance.

     Obi-Wan joked it skipped a generation, which Ahsoka found hilarious. Anakin was never amused.

     He became very jealous of those pocessing the High Ground. So, when the Chancellor offered the opportunity to learn some new powers... well, he just couldn't refuse.

     Yet, still, when he turned to the dark side in order to master the High Ground, Obi-Wan got it! And Anakin was left, burning on the Low Ground.

     He didn't feel any sympathy when he killed his ex-brother 20 years later. He was competition for the High Ground.

     Later, on the Death Star, dying in front of his son, with the Low Ground once again, Anakin accepted his fate. Maybe, he thought optimistically, force ghosts can achieve the High Ground.


End file.
